Willabeth Drabbles and Poems
by Mystical Light
Summary: From the Hide the Rum site challenge for Willabeth drabbles. Finally, Anniversary
1. Arrow

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of this film franchise.

I saw something on a Willabeth fansite about a challenge and thought this might fit one of its first prompts, that being 'arrow'. It's from Elizabeth's point of view and I'm sure you can guess the scene already judging by the title. Please let me know what you think. Enjoy.

* * *

Battle of wills and words.

Neither wanted to be the first

to lose.

Shots fired back and forth,

Goodness and Freedom.

Both wanted them,

Craved for them,

Needed them.

Bloody stupid compass does not point true

Its arrow is wrong.

My love is elsewhere,

of that I'm sure

Held prisoner by his captor.

And now I wait for us

to be reunited

Once more


	2. Patience

Disclaimer: None of the franchise is owned by me.

Okay, this is the second that I shall be doing. Technically this was on the modern list, but I took it from the past because it fit more with my idea. It is from both Will and Elizabeth's points of view so please let me know what you think of it, okay. Here's Patience.

* * *

Waiting.

He'll come I know he will.

We can be together again,

just like we always wanted.

He'll come.

I just know it.

Patience.

10 very long years,

just for this one moment.

10 years of solitude

save for the souls I ferry and my crew.

She'll be there.

I just know it.

Green.

The brightest flash in the sky.

A ship sails to the island with a man in the crow's nest.

He sails towards his new life.

His family.

His life.

His love.


	3. Spider

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the franchise.

Here is my third attempt. It is an actual drabble this time as I scanned the list and saw that not a lot of poems could be made of some of them. That and I wanted to actually write something of a story for once. Please let me know what you think and if you have a specific one on the list (which can be found on ILIKERIDDLES' profile) then I'll attempt that one next. Review please.

This one is Spider-

* * *

Will Turner gulped as he slowly stepped out of the kitchen.

Elizabeth, his beloved wife, saw him and cocked an eyebrow. "Will, what is it? What's wrong?"

"There's-there's something moving in there. Something big. And hairy."

"Oh for heaven's sakes," she muttered. Elizabeth walked past him and scanned the room. There, sitting on one of the apples in a bowl on the table, was a big, hairy spider. She herself had never seen one so big before. Her breath catching in her throat, Elizabeth walked over to Will who had his arms crossed and a slight smirk on his face.

"Well?"

"Why don't we, why don't we take a bit of a walk Will? It is a beautiful day morning."

Deadpanned, Will said, "You're afraid of it too…"

"Oh hush up and let's go. Maybe it'll be gone by the time we come back."

Will took her arm and they walked to the door. "Or maybe there'll be more."

Elizabeth smacked him on the arm and they retreated outside to where it was safe.


	4. Eye

Disclaimer: I still do not own the franchise (boy am I getting tired of saying that)

Well at least I know some people are reading.

Eyes, this time around, is the theme of this drabble. This one is more on the depressing side I'm afraid. Let's just say its from Elizabeth's point of view and she doesn't think Will is going to make it at you know what part in AWE. Angst you might say. Drop me a line (Not that I'm begging. I just, you know, want to know who is reading the things I post).

Side note: This was partially inspired while watching Elizabethtown. Looking at his eyes at certain points caused this:

* * *

He slowly fell to the deck. The sword, his sword, had punctured his heart.

Will blinked a few times and tried to mouth something to me but I was too busy shaking my head to understand. It wasn't supposed to be like this...

I told him to hold on; he had to. He tried to fight. He was always a fighter. Will had the, well, _will_ to live and I wanted him to be in this world.

Looking into his eyes though...

He couldn't possibly hold on much longer. He was dying right before my eyes. I knew it. He knew it. And there was no way we could stop it.

Will, please, I thought. I cannot live without you.

Jack slid over to us but we didn't really pay him much notice.

A tear slid down my husband's cheek and gently, I wiped it away. And then it was over…

...and we had lost.

Before his eyes closed completely, I knew what he had been trying to tell me. I knew it all along.

"I love you too. Forever," I whispered back.


	5. Sneak Attack

Disclaimer: None is mine

I really hope you all like this one. I thank those who've clicked and read it for having done so and thanks to the few of you who've reviewed. This one is for the prompt of 'Sneak Attack'. I went a bit cliche with the ending but, come on, it's Willabeth. This takes place when they're about 13-14 years old.

* * *

Earlier that very morning, young Will Turner had been sent a message that he was to arrive at the beach promptly at noon. It was written with a very fancy script and on very nice parchment. He wouldn't have thought any more of it if not for the fact that it was held onto the door by a rather dangerous looking knife.

A fairly sharp one at that.

"Hello?" he called out. Receiving no response, Will decided to sit down and wait for whatever was supposed to happen to well...happen. Finding an area that was of slightly drier sand, he took a seat and began to watch the waves roll by.

Being out at sea was something he had not done since he'd arrived here in Port Royal just two year ago. Two years ago this week actually.

Looking to his side, he found a small rock. He gently picked it up and turned it over in his hands a few times before chucking it out to sea.

That didn't make me feel even the slightest bit better, Will thought to himself. Perhaps he needed something bigger...

He reached behind him and instead of feeling a cold, hard rock; he felt something smoothly soft and definitely warm. A giggle reached his ears and he spun to face the smiling, bright eyed Elizabeth Swann just sitting right behind him.

"Elizabeth, what're you...," he muttered as he jumped from his seat.

Her musical laughter caused his nervousness to just melt away. "Did you get my letter this morning?" she asked in a whispered voice.

"You sent me that?" he asked her feeling slightly bewildered.

She stood and wiped some of the sand off her skirts that had remained. "You don't know how early I had to go so you could get it in time. I thought it might be nice if the two of us had a day together. Doesn't that sound, well, exciting?"

Truth be told, Will did have a rather large order back in the shop that really needed to be taken care of and Mr. Brown wouldn't be very pleased with him once he came back so late in the day. One look into Elizabeth's eyes however drove the very idea to the furthest reaches of his consciousness.

"I suppose we can spend the day here. So long as we're not caught of course," he said slowly as a smirk graced his lips.

She didn't really verbally respond but instead she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a small peck on the cheek. When she stepped away, Will stood completely stone still and gently raised a hand as though to touch the spot on his face when she grabbed his hand and dragged him away to spend the day with just the two of them.


	6. Breathe

Disclaimer: I own not a single piece of this film franchise.

I'm a bit iffy about this one. It is to the prompt 'Breathe'. Enjoy.

* * *

With my arms wrapped around her neck, I stand behind her and think about all the times we've shared. The good and the bad. The aromas of lilacs and honey assault my senses as I feel like this is just too good to be true. Being separated for as long as we have been, it's a miracle that this is one thing that has kept me through the long nights. The endless days. The scent that is just so uniquely Elizabeth, my Elizabeth. She is the air I breathe. The absolute obsession with seeing her again is what kept me going. The one that I love.


	7. King

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this film franchise.

First off, thanks so much for the reviews. This one is definitely more on the humor side. This is for the prompt of 'King' so enjoy.

* * *

Will had been back for almost a month now and things couldn't have been any brighter. Elizabeth was possibly even more beautiful than ever and his son was ever so curious. He wanted to know everything about his Father's life and Will answered all of his questions.

It was getting late one night so the two of them tucked their son in for the night.

"Momma, I have a question," he asked while pulling his covers to the top of his chin.

"Yes son," she answered while smoothing them out.

"Papa?"

"Yes," Will said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Momma's the Pirate King right, like she says in her stories."

"Yes son," Will said looking lovingly to his wife. They both leaned over and kissed causing their son to make a face causing them to laugh.

He decided to ask his question in what seemed to be one word. "IfMommaisthekingthendoesthatmakeyouthepiratequeen?"

Will had to blink twice before trying to take in what he'd asked. Elizabeth began to snicker and Will could barely hold back a laugh himself.

"I suppose it does son. Captain Will Turner, former Captain of the Flying Dutchman and Queen of all Pirates."

Elizabeth was unable to hold it back any longer as she laughed until she was red in the face.

"But Kings are supposed to be boys. Can't you switch or something?" Will III asked a bit confused.

"Sorry son but she was elected fair and square. Why?"

"No reason," he said with a sigh. "Good night."

They both gave him a kiss on the forehead and left. Will wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek.

"You know, if it was any other man who was stuck on a ship with only men for ten years then they would probably like being acknowledged as the Pirate Queen," she said giving him a searching look.

"Yeah..." Will said, but he did not continue onwards.

"What? You don't actually like it do you?"

"I love you, my little Pirate King," he said, changing the subject and giving her a kiss on the nose.

"And I you, my big strapping Pirate Queen," she said back.

Will couldn't help but laugh at that as they continued on their way to have a bit of quiet time together.


	8. Victory

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the film franchise.

I want to thank Smithy for her review. I never really thought of it that way before (and I like your idea better, but I still like the joke that comes with 'Pirate Queen Will') and latebloomer04 who is a totally awesome writer herself. This next one is another attempted poem and it's prompt was Victory. This takes place on the beach scene. Enjoy.

* * *

Two swords crossed in the sand.

Footprints intertwining.

A one day honeymoon that was so desperately wanted.

Needed

A day for simply each other.

For them.

One like no other.

Blacksmith and Lady.

Pirates and Captains.

Man and Wife.

Full Circle

Whole

Though the fight was far from over;

this victory was one that made it all worth it.

To be together now when it was almost impossible a few hours ago.

Magical.

A victory for the ages.

Love which truly conquers all.


	9. Goodbyes

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Thanks again for your reviews. This idea came to me randomly. But random in a good way. This is to the prompt 'Goodbyes'. Enjoy.

* * *

Her mother had told her that she had gone to a better place, but for an eight year old that was still a bit difficult to comprehend until she said she was with the angels now.

She had placed the bowl of milk next to Daisy just like she did every morning. And then she waited, and waited. But the kitty didn't move. She had asked what was wrong but her mother said that she had gone to a better place.

A better place?

Momma said that they could have a little service for Daisy Kitty. It was a grand affair and both Momma and Papa said a few words about how she was a nice cat who never did anything bad. Then they went inside and let her have a few minutes to herself. Their front yard had a big iron fence out front so that no one could get into their large English mansion.

Today, the sun seemed to be hiding itself. Maybe it was doing that because of the loss of Daisy Kitty.

She had just placed a flower on top of the little pile of dirt when she heard someone sneeze behind her. She turned to see a young boy who seemed to be about her age and he was holding hands with an older woman who was probably his Momma.

"Bless you Will," the woman said quietly.

The girl was about to say the same when she sneezed herself.

"Bless you," the woman and the boy both said.

"Thank you," the girl quietly said in return. The three of them just stood there for a bit.

"Are your parents nearby?" the woman asked kindly.

The girl nodded and pointed to the house. "They were letting me have a few minutes alone with Daisy Kitty."

"Who's Daisy Kitty?" the boy, Will, asked.

"My pet kitty. Momma said she's in a better place now though," she said sadly.

The boy seemed unsure while the woman slowly nodded. "What's your name?"

"Elizabeth."

"Well Miss. Elizabeth, I'm sure that your kitty is looking down at you with a big smile as she's chewing on a nice juicy fish. You never really say goodbye to the one's you love. You'll see her again one day. Do you understand?"

"I-I think so. Thank you," Elizabeth said.

"You're welcome. Well, we really must be going. Farewell," the woman said.

Will waved to her and Elizabeth waved back before deciding to go into the house because it was almost time for her lessons.

**

* * *

**"Elizabeth, we've got a surprise for you."

Elizabeth Turner, who had been stitching up some of her son's and husband's ripped clothing, looked as her husband held something behind his back. Their son had a big grin on his face and that immediately told her that they were up to something.

"What have you two done...?"

She had trailed off because Will had suddenly pulled out the most adorable tabby cat with the cutest red ribbon wrapped around their neck.

"Happy Birthday Elizabeth/Momma," they said at the same time.

"Goodness, you two didn't..."

"Well, every morning for the last week when I went to the shop there was this rather adorable little kitten sitting by the door. We became friends so I decided that it was time for her to meet the family. I hope you approve."

"Approve? Oh Will, Liam, she's adorable."

Will handed her the cat and it mewed and blinked at her.

"What do you want to call her?" Liam asked.

"Daisy," Elizabeth and Will said at the same time.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"That was you," Elizabeth said.

"That was you," Will said back.

Suddenly Elizabeth got a wistful look on her face. "You never really say good-bye to the ones you love because you'll see them again someday. That's a philosophy I've lived by for a few years now thanks to a kind woman. I'm glad to see that it worked so well."

"My Mother always was a deep person," Will said back with a half grin.

Elizabeth gently handed the cat to her son before standing and giving Will a hug. "Thank you," she said.

Will gave her a kiss and smiled back. "You're welcome."


	10. Health

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Again, thank you for the reviews. This one takes place between COTBP and DMC. The prompt is 'Health'.

* * *

He knew that from the minute he opened his eyes, it was not going to be a good idea to get out of bed.

Will would've felt his forehead if he actually had the strength to lift his arm. Every part of him was achy; from his head down to his toes. But another part of him also knew that he had to try and persevere. He had work that needed to get done and nothing, not even the silly flu was going to stop him.

Today of all days when so much needed to get done.

Ever so slowly, Will put his legs over the edge and stood up. The world stopped spinning after a couple of seconds before he felt as though he was going to lose last night's supper. He managed to dress himself but began to feel a bit dizzy as he managed to make it to the work area without tripping over his own feet once. He looked down and blinked as the hammer slid into and out of focus.

"I feel like I'm drunk," he muttered. "That or dying."

He ran a shaky hand over his heated brow a blinked a few more times. Frowning slightly, he grabbed the hammer and made his way over to the anvil.

Was it his imagination or was it getting hotter in there? Was the room always this tilted? He had just heard someone knocking on the door before blacking out completely.

**

* * *

**The first thing he felt was the cold compress on his forehead. It was removed and a gentle hand felt his heated face.

Slowly Will opened his eyes to see Elizabeth sitting on the ground looking over him. Will tried to sit up but Elizabeth just pushed him back down again.

"There is no way you are going anywhere Will Turner save for your bed. You're burning up. It's a good thing I was passing the shop and wanted to visit my busy fiancée otherwise you'd be here for days likely and..."

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes Will?"

"Can you please stop talking and help me get up. I don't think I can make it to my bed on my own right now."

Elizabeth helped Will to his feet and he walked with Elizabeth leading him right back upstairs. She helped him remove his shirt which had become saturated with sweat and placed the wet cloth back on his head.

"Thank you..." Will muttered as his eyelids began to droop.

"Shh, I'll stay till I'm sure you're alright. Don't worry Will, I'm watching over you."

He half smiled, remembering the last time she'd said that, as he slowly drifted off into oblivion. Elizabeth raised his hand and kissed it, adjusted his sheets and hummed to herself as she sat by his bedside and waited.


	11. White Light

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Thanks everyone for the reviews. This one's from Will's point of view, fairly sad and a poem. The prompt is 'White Light'.

* * *

Avoid it at all costs.

Trying to keep my eyes open to see her,

yet I can still see it just beyond.

It's calling out to me.

Calling me home.

Warming.

Comforting…

But she needs me,

and I need to be there for her.

I love her.

The pain,

it's just too much.

A pain right through my very heart.

Why? Why now?

Death is calling to me

and the white light just won't go away.


	12. Ankles

Disclaimer: Not mine (again)

While I was on HTR last night looking around, I noticed someone make a comment about a Scottish kilt. I scanned the list of words and found the perfect one. This is post COTBP, pre DMC. Enjoy please. (Many thanks to the one who made the comment)

* * *

"Oh come on Will, what's it going to hurt?"

"My dignity for one thing. And I know Jack's going to have some comment if I go through with this and word somehow manages to get out."

Elizabeth gave off a very unfeminine snort. "We haven't even heard from Jack Sparrow in months. Not since his escape as you well know. Now please do this. For me; for our wedding." She pouted.

He hated it when she did that pout.

She continued on. "It's part of your heritage...It would make your parents proud."

Now why did she have to strike below the belt? That's just not fair.

"But my ankles will get cold!"

"Now come on; you sound like you're twelve years old. Move it Mister," she said flinging the piece of clothing at him.

Muttering as he went, Will Turner disappeared for a good ten minutes before poking his head out of a doorway.

"Well then, let's see. Come on," she said, clearly excited.

"I don't think so..."

"Your heritage."

Will chewed on the inside of his mouth as he came out wearing his regular shirt and a Scottish kilt. "Happy?"

Elizabeth bit back a laugh as she looked him over. "No, I don't believe that will do I'm afraid. It doesn't go with my dress."

Will rolled his eyes and ran out of the room to change.

From downstairs he heard her yell, "Your ankles are very cute by the way."


	13. Picture

Disclaimer: Not mine.

This one is to 'Picture'. Not one of my best works but just okay for me. Thanks for reviewing the last one guys. I'll keep writing if you keep telling me what you like. If there's a specific topic you want me to tackle next, check out ilikeriddles profile and get back to me. Enjoy.

* * *

It's the sort of thing painters wished they could draw. It was an image that could never be properly duplicated on paper as it would be seen in real life. There he stood, majestically holding a tight grip upon the highest rail of a mighty, ancient ship. A ship which appeared out of basically nothing, with a brilliant flash of green upon its back quarters. A woman and her son standing on the top of a cliff as though waiting for this one man to appear. A family finally reunited after spending a decade apart. It's the picture of legend that just cannot possibly be reproduced by human hands. The perfect picture of the perfect family.


	14. Cold

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Thanks for the reviews guys. Here's my latest poetic endeavor. The prompt is 'Cold'

* * *

Rain

It poured on that one special day.

The one day you're to smile,

and everything would be alright.

The clouds opened up

and set the tone for everything that was to come.

She didn't know that yet though.

--

She was alone.

He wasn't there,

and no one knew where to find him.

This would once again come to pass,

a few months down the line.

She was not to know that though.

--

Ice

Seeping into her very bones,

her very spirit.

The day was supposed to be beautiful.

Supposed to be lively.

Could nothing go right?

--

The clanging of metal upon metal.

Beautiful flowers falling into a puddle on the ground.

It doesn't matter.

Just to know that he's alright,

and here.

But the feeling is still there.

An impending sense of doubt.

Of loss.

A chill in the air.

Cold


	15. Walk

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Here's the next one and its prompt is 'Walk' This is pre-COTBP

* * *

It was a beautiful morning to just walk outside. No one was around as the sun had just risen only twenty minutes ago. His feet were leading him anywhere. Now was not a time to think; it was a time to just be one with yourself. Go where ever you wanted and do what you wanted. And dance like no one was...

Anyway, his feet led him rather far from where he started. When he finally looked up, he realized that he was in front of the Governor's mansion. He found her balcony window but it was tightly shut. Elizabeth was more than likely still asleep right now. Will would see her later in the day; he hoped. He hadn't realized he'd stood there for so long already; almost twenty minutes had gone by and he'd hidden in the bushes to just observe. He blew a silent kiss to her closed window and went on his merry way. What he didn't notice, as his back was turned and he quickened his walking pace, was the doors silently open and a young woman watch his retreating back. She smiled to herself as she closed the doors once again and took a seat on her bed to just collect her thoughts on whom she had seen here and what purpose there could have been for the visit.


	16. Shakespeare

Disclaimer: Not mine.

The prompt is 'Shakespeare'. Enjoy.

* * *

It was fairly late in the night and Elizabeth Swann had just turned over in her bed when she heard something hitting her window. She tried her hardest to ignore it, but whatever it was just would not go away. At all. Not even ten minutes later.

When what seemed to be the 60th pebble struck, she jumped out of bed and ran to the balcony throwing the doors open. She strutted out and looked down to find her fiancée on the mansion's grounds holding a red rose and a big grin on his face.

"Good evening my darling."

"Will, what're you..."

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and you are the sun! A sun which shines brighter than any light known to mankind."

"O William, William. Wherefore art thou William? Oh look; there you are. You know Will; I don't know that Shakespeare would appreciate you changing his lines. He worked so hard on them. Making them all depressing and so forlorn," Elizabeth said leaning an elbow on the rail and resting her face upon her hand.

"Then I must but make this brief."

And before she knew it, Will was actually climbing up to the balcony. He reached it rather quickly and handed her the rose before kissing her right there and then.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow. That I shall say good-night till it be morrow," Elizabeth said quietly while tracing Will's jaw with a dainty finger.

Will somehow managed to get back down again without killing himself and disappeared into the night. Elizabeth took a sniff of the rose, smiled and went back to bed with thoughts of Will visiting her dreams all night.


	17. Moving In Day

Disclaimer: Not mine

This prompt was 'Moving In Day'. Okay, so it's slightly more 'Moving Out' but it's all the same, right? Enjoy it though.

* * *

The trunks had all been packed up. Will and William were bringing them out to the carriage as Elizabeth took one final walk through the house. The house where she and her son lived while they waited. However, it had become too small for them once Will had returned. And Will said that he was going to spare no expense on their new home. Walking into the kitchen; where William had taken his first steps. The bedroom; where the two had slept. Now that Will had returned though, there wasn't enough space. And it was getting smaller still. Footsteps behind her caused her to slightly turn her head. Will wrapped his arms around her expanding mid-section and his lips went right to her neck causing her to lightly moan.

"Are you ready to go? The carriage is packed," Will whispered into her ear.

"Mhmm," she only managed to say as she relished in her husband's kisses on her neck.

Will let go and placed a hand upon her stomach, smiling. "I felt her kick."

"Are you sure it's a she?"

"Positive," he said now taking his wife's hand.

He led her outside and their son was already inside the carriage waiting. Will let go of her hand and bowed before her.

"Milady," he said helping her inside. She laughed as he climbed in after her and shut the door.

They all took one last look at the cottage as the carriage moved away towards the home where they would soon welcome their newest member.


	18. Battle

Disclaimer: Not mine.

This one's prompt is 'Battle'

* * *

Swords were ringing all around them. Men were dying, others wounded. Cannon fire reigned down upon every last person. Yet there they stood. Their hands were intertwined as they battled those who stood before them. Nothing would stop them if they stood together.

"Elizabeth Swann, do you take me as your husband," he asked as calmly as though it were a day on the beach out in the sun rather than here with the undead trying to cut your throat out.

"I do!" she says, overly excited and ready for this. And she was so ready to be married.

He stared at her for one second, seemingly unable to breathe as a big grin, as bright at the very sun, appeared on his weathered and wet face. "Great."

They were quickly becoming surrounded and someone edged them to break apart for a moment, but they managed to come together once again in order to continue. Hand in hand, Elizabeth needed to say her part.

"Will Turner, do you take me," she said as they spun in circle, "to be your wife. In sickness and in health." They continued to fight as he grabbed onto her and as one they battled the fishy opponent. "With health being the less likely."

They became separated once again but Will needed to answer her; now when it was right. "I do," he said putting all his emotion into those two small words.

"As Captain I now pronounce you-" Barbossa shouted through every yelling and the rain pouring; in the process killing a few of Jones' crew. "You may kiss!"

Will dipped Elizabeth, hoping to kiss her right there and then when one of the stupidest people in the world tried to interrupt them. Elizabeth quickly gave him a piece of her mind. Barbossa tried again and once again they were foiled as they almost attacked each other.

"Just kiss!" Barbossa shouted.

Will pulled Elizabeth close and all noise around them ceased. There was only the other and nothing else. A battle and a wedding. Something that neither of them would ever forget as long as they both should live.


	19. Trophy

Disclaimer: Not mine.

This one I really had fun writing. It's pre-COTBP. The prompt is 'Trophy'. Enjoy.

* * *

All the boys of the local village tried their hardest to achieve such a feat, but no one was able to achieve it yet. If you got it, then you were thought to be able to spin webs of deceit. For, that was the easiest way to go about it. Woo the girl and then hope to be on the receiving end of such a prize. A trophy if you will. But all attempts thus far had failed.

Will Turner noticed that many of the local boys had been eyeing Mss. Swann every time she went through town in the past few days. One morning when he was sent to buy a loaf of bread for the Brown's dinner table, he noticed Miss. Swann looking particularly annoyed at something.

She looked in his direction and smiled while walking quietly away from her chaperone. "Will, I haven't seen you in ages," she said looking over his shoulder.

Will looked as well (to see several boys snickering) and Elizabeth took the opportunity to grab his arm and pull him into a hidden alcove.

"They're driving me absolutely mad," she said suddenly.

"Excuse me but whom..."

"All the local boys. I've heard it from the other girls. It's this game they're playing to see how many locks of girls' hair they can collect; a prize if you will. I'm apparently one of the hardest to get though since I'm never alone. They've been stalking me for days."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that Miss...I mean Elizabeth. Do you want me to tell them to stop?"

"Oh Will, that is very kind of you but I don't think that you alone can do it. No, this is something they must stop on their own; if they're smart enough."

Will fingered something in his pocket. "Elizabeth, I think there's someone looking for you in that direction," he said pointing just beyond her shoulder.

"Where," she asked.

All he needed was a moment to take out a pocket knife and snatch a lock for himself. He quickly stowed both in his pocket. "My mistake. You should be getting back then," he said trying not to stammer.

"Yes, you're right. Good day Will," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

They both smiled as she began to walk away. Yet she turned back one last time and winked.

"I almost didn't feel it. You have quick and fairly deft hands, Mr. Turner. Good day."


	20. Ring

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Thank you for reviewing my last piece. This one is to the prompt 'Ring.' It's post AWE

* * *

A ship with black sails was making its way through treacherous waters to deliver a special something. The trip had taken them roughly a few weeks. If it was anyone else then they would've abandoned the whole bloody thing. But this was going to someone special. Someone whom the entire crew held in high regard.

"Land, ho," someone up in the crow's nest shouted. All eyes turned to see a village on the horizon and a cheer went up.

"Settle down mates; we're not home free yet," the Captain shouted.

It was only a few hours later that they arrived and the Captain was the only one who was going to deliver it.

"Keep to the code!" he shouted before departing.

"Jack ye forgot your hat," Gibbs shouted at him but it was too late.

Sparrow walked through the village as free as could be. Well, he was in Tortuga so technically he was free to walk the streets. Looking at the little paper with the words, he found the proper address and knocked on the door. There was no answer so he peeked through the window. No one seemed to be home. Trying the doorknob, it turned beneath his palm. He had to be back to the ship soon so Jack emptied his pocket and ran out the door.

Hours later, Elizabeth returned from a nearby friend she had made. Right away she noticed the objects left behind. A ring and a note. Leaving the ring for a second, she read the note first.

_I didn't have time to give it to you properly my Love._

It was written by Will's hand. How it had arrived, she had no idea but next she picked up the ring and held it tightly to her heart.


	21. Book

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Thank you for the reviews all (and thanks for more kilt info Smithy; I appreciate it) This one is for the prompt 'Book'.

* * *

The sun rose brightly and it was the beginning of another beautiful day. Elizabeth's father wanted her to spend the afternoon outside of the mansion for once but she was just so caught up in her novel that she carried it along with her as she went to find a spot to sit. She had finally arrived at a secluded section of the beach, only to find it occupied by someone else.

"Miss Swann, what're you doing here?" There, sitting and staring out at sea, was one Will Turner.

"Oh Will, I haven't seen you in ages," she said. She quickly went to him and gave him a big hug as she took a seat by his side.

"What's that?" he asked about the book in her hand.

"It's my most favorite book in the world," she said lovingly tracing the title with her finger. "It used to be my Mum's before she passed on..."

"What's it about?" He almost wished he hadn't asked.

She went into a whole explanation about some sort of pirate adventure where the dashing lead saved the poor damsel along with the help of a convict who once helped the crew...

"And you enjoy reading this?" Will asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course; it helps me to escape the confines of the manor so I can explore life outside of its walls...find adventure, romance, excitement, anything. Someday I hope to meet a pirate." She almost wished she hadn't said that out loud.

"Why?"

"Just to prove that not all pirates are heartless cretins; like the romantic lead in my story."

"Well then Miss Swann..."

"Call me Elizabeth. We're alone and I don't mind," she asked with shining eyes.

"Elizabeth then," he said with a chuckle, "can I read your book to you?"

"You can read," she asked excitedly handing it over.

He looked over the words quickly and nodded. "I'm not the best but my Mum taught me all that she could. Where did you leave off?"

Elizabeth pointed it out and he read aloud. She laid her head on his shoulder and he looked down at her.

"Go on," she said getting comfortable.

He smiled slightly and did as she asked.


	22. Lighter

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Thank you all once again for your reviews. This next one is called 'Lighter'.

* * *

"Bloody logs," Will muttered.

The two of them had just spent the last few hours in complete and total bliss. Each moment was fairly memorable in both their eyes. Now that the sun had gone down though, the beach had cooled off by about ten degrees.

"What's wrong with them?" Elizabeth asked coming and crouching by his side.

"I think the wood isn't good enough. I can't get us a fire lit." He tried a few more times but still nothing. Will sighed and pushed his hair out of his face to try again.

"I'll go and check for any supplies," Elizabeth said running off. She went to the boat she'd arrived in and looked for anything that might be of help. It was almost, quite literally staring her in the face.

"Ah-ha," she said loudly.

That caused Will to look up and stare as she came bearing a bottle and a pistol. "What're those for?" he asked.

"Watch and learn; dear husband of mine." Elizabeth pulled the cork out of the bottle with her teeth and proceeded to pour the entire contents over the logs.

"Elizabeth, what're you-"

She silenced him by giving him a kiss. "You're not watching..."

She then used the back end to produce a spark which in turn caused a magnificent fire to spring up as though from out of nowhere.

"Elizabeth Turner; you will never cease to amaze me with your greatness."

Will picked her up and spun her in a circle before they both fell (safely away from the fire) with Will on top.

"Now then, where were we...?"


	23. Embrace

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Thank you for reviewing the last piece. Only 2 left after this. Back by popular demand, a poem. The prompt is 'Embrace'. Enjoy.

* * *

The lovers dance.

Bodies intertwined,

as they came together.

Finality,

and time.

Time definitely was not on their side this day.

But they had the here,

and the now,

for each other.

Equivalent love.

It would not tear them apart.

In the end, it would bring them together.

Simple embraces;

everyday was one step at a time.


	24. Fairy Tale

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Thanks for reviewing. Surprise, it's another poem. This one is to 'Fairy Tale.' Enjoy.

* * *

The special one always got the girl's love.

The one who stood out in the crowd,

despite towering odds.

They'd have to fight the greatest evils

in order to be seen.

In order to be known.

Intrigue, wonder and magic;

Not even in their wildest dreams would believe that they could possibly be real.

Reality and Fantasy.

Two elements which collided in their lives more than once.

Curses, goddesses, magic chests;

The dead returning to life.

Yet one thing remained true throughout;

True love has no bounds.

But for these two in particular,

as the saying goes;

They Lived Happily Ever After.


	25. Anniversary

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Here it is, the final one. Thank you all so much for reviewing these little pieces. I'm glad that you've enjoyed them and took time out to read them in the first place, let alone review.

This prompt is fitting as it's the one year anniversary of AWE. The prompt is 'Anniversary'. Thank you for reading.

* * *

One year gone.

As she watched the sun set;

the baby stirred in her arms.

He looked up at her with wide, shining eyes,

and she smiled.

Nine years to go.

-0-

Two years gone.

She lay in bed,

and held it in her arms.

Sobbing to herself, she placed an ear to it

and listened to the quiet thumping.

Eight years to go.

-0-

Three years gone.

They walked hand in hand.

Later she showed him the object,

and told him a special story.

A story of his absent father.

Seven years to go.

-0-

Four years gone.

He fell and cut his knee.

She washed it off for him,

and gave it a kiss.

He refused to cry; needed to prove he was strong, like Father.

Six years to go.

-0-

Five years gone.

They sailed somewhere new.

The voyage was swift and safe.

He was right at home on the sea.

It was in his blood.

Five years to go.

-0-

Six years gone.

Ferrying the souls becomes tiring.

Being around the deceased, you have to be there for them

You are their guide.

They must trust in you.

Four years to go.

-0-

Seven years gone.

Her beauty haunts his dreams.

She calls out his name,

yet he is no closer to her.

But, it still fills him with hope.

Three years to go.

-0-

Eight years gone.

They pulled a young woman out of the water.

It frightens him momentarily,

but is relieved when it is not her.

Yet still he runs to his cabin afterwards to cry.

Two years to go.

-0-

Nine years gone.

It is almost here.

Almost to the point when he can taste it.

All those souls of Jones' day have been sent over.

Now there are those who bring him more recent news; especially of her.

One year to go.

-0-

They stood on the highest cliffs and waited.

The green light was mystifying.

They ran to meet each other at the bottom,

and were finally together.

A family united,

after ten years to the day they were divided.


End file.
